


Poison Apple

by kitsunechibiko



Series: Genesis [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Trip, Gen, It's a Trap!, Just wanted to get this out there before I was proven wrong, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunechibiko/pseuds/kitsunechibiko
Summary: Eve Blanchard could not believe her luck when Malcolm Whitly—um, Bright—walked through the door.
Series: Genesis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544743
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Poison Apple

Eve couldn’t believe her luck when Malcolm Whitly—um, Bright—walked through the door. She had thought she’d have to butter up his mother for a few months before finally being introduced to him. But here he is. The boy she’s been hearing about practically her entire life.

He’s just as handsome as their father had always said he is. And funny. And a _terrible_ liar. But that’s all right. She’ll be doing enough lying for the both of them.

The interaction is so brief, but she learns a lot about him. He’s so easy to read. Hadn’t their father taught him how to guard himself? She’ll have to think of ways to help him get better at acting like a normal, well-adjusted person.

But maybe the most important thing she learns—other than the intense blueness of his eyes and the sound of his laugh—is that he’s had a breakthrough. Malcolm’s looking for answers. Answers about his father. Answers she could give him.

Maybe soon he’ll be ready to hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Because when I saw them together, my first thought was, 'Wow, they really look alike.' And she definitely feels like she's secretly evil. So I hope the show-writers go with "secretly evil half-sister" as opposed to "secretly evil love interest". But who knows?


End file.
